Recently, a technique for, for example, enabling a subject (user), whose image is captured by an image-capture module, to virtually do a trial fitting of clothing (hereinafter, referred to as a virtual trial fitting) has been developed.
In this technique, since a composite image obtained by superimposing an image of clothing (hereinafter, referred to a clothing image) upon an image (hereinafter, a subject image) of a subject captured by the image-capture module is displayed, the subject can confirm a state where they wear clothing as a trail fitting target, without an actual trial fitting.
The clothing image is pre-produced by scanning, for example, a dummy wearing clothing.
It should be noted that in order to display a composite image of a high accuracy, in which the shape of a subject in the subject image coincides with that of clothing in the clothing image, it is preferable that the pose of the subject who performs a virtual trial fitting should coincide with the pose (hereinafter, referred to as a pose corresponding to a clothing image) of a dummy that wore clothing when the clothing image was produced.
However, since it is difficult to generate (prepare) a large number of clothing images corresponding to all poses of the dummy, the pose of the subject during a virtual trial fitting will not coincide with poses corresponding to clothing images in many cases.
Therefore, in order to display a highly accurate composite image, a mechanism is required in which the subject is guided so that the pose thereof will coincide with a pose (namely, a predetermined pose) corresponding to a prepared clothing image. Further, the body shape of a dummy does not always coincide with that of the subject.